Hospital Beds
by PolarHeat
Summary: Taking in a few deep breaths, Naruto stared at her face before whispering, 'H-hinata...'
1. Chapter 1

To start off, there isn't really any true background world or anything thing like that. I just had an image in my head of Naruto at the hospital bed of Hinata. Especially after reading the developments of this fandom of Naruto and Hinata, which I passionately support, I wanted to just find a way to build slightly upon that image. I apologize if it's underdeveloped or confusing, it's been literal years since I've written a fan fiction. Also the context of characters and settings, I apologize as as well. Pardon me, but please let me know your thoughts. I'm not sure where this will lead me either, so let's explore this together.

Naruto stared at her still form that was laying in the hospital bed. The only sound that echoed through the room was the beeping from the multiple machines surrounding the bed. The void of emptiness he felt was ineffable, inconceivable to him. Numbness pumped through his veins, making his heart feel the brunt of it all. As if time-lapsed, Naruto reached his hand out to hers, ever so slowly. He scooped her hand into his, alarmed by the lifeless feel it had in his hand. Taking in a few deep breaths, Naruto stared at her face before whispering, 'H-hinata...'

Lips pursed together for a few moments before Naruto succumbed to tears that were fighting to fall from his eyes. "Why? Why would you do something like that for me?"

Lifting his gaze to her face, Naruto reached his other hand to softly carress the scars that adorned her features. "If anyone deserved this, it should have been me, damnit. I should have been hit by that car. I'm so sorry, Hinata. I'm so sorry..."

The door to the room creaked as it opened, startling Naruto to a standing position, turning to face the entrance. A sad smile graced Sakura's face as she came into the room, a miscellaneous bouquet of flowers given to her by Ino. "Hey there, I'm just dropping by these flowers. They're from everyone."

Sakura set the vase on the small nightstand next to the bed. Looking at Naruto, Sakura set a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know..." Naruto spoke after a decent amount of silence, easing down into his seat again. "I'd lost everything before I was born, any person who could have been important. Growing up in foster care didn't give me much hope for anything. Then, I came to Konoha High. Hinata was really quiet, extremely shy. I was first kinda freaked by her, but, she came to make me feel important, like she actually cared. I can't explain how I started seeing her as something more valuable than myself..."

Naruto broke down, bending forward to allow his face to fall into his hands. "Why wasn't it me, damnit? I should have been more aware of what was going on."

Sakura, having known Naruto for several years, could recognize what the best way to respond to him. She knelt beside him, tapping his shoulder again. "Naruto, I know I can't give you the right answer, but I know one thing. She loved you so much to make sure that you weren't hurt. Nothing else matters, I guess. I have to get back with Tenten and Ino, so we can help out Hanabi and everyone. I'm a call away, let me know updates."

After she had left, Naruto looked up to the bed again. He remembered that moment of the crash vividly. He was going to surprise her with a birthday present: a spending spree at a local garden so she could actually grow her own flowers for pressing. Naruto had felt so proud of being original with his idea, as well as the extra work shifts and labor he put into raising the funds to do so. It was a simple miscalculation, for the power downtown was temporarily shut down in certain places for repairs. Crossing the street is an easy task, done routinely and regularly for the both of them, but a sharp turn by the incoming, speeding car on an empty intersection caused all of this to happen. If he wasn't to busy thinking about the future plans, he would have been better prepared for that car and have been able to protect Hinata from the peril that she was currently in. She had been stabilized, but in a comatose state since the day before.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back over the top of the chair. He desired so badly for her to wake up. Naruto had never felt more torn before in his life, in the most literal sense of the word. The battle of his own feelings or remorse over not protecting her and the innate fear of loosing her raged through his mind. Pondering everything, he didn't notice right away as one of the machines picked up the current pace it had in tones.

Jumping and staring at the machine, Naruto glance from the heart beat rate to her body, anxiously awaiting what would come from it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As I've mentioned before, I've not really given this story much depth or planning. I simply had an image in my mind of a moment between Naruto and Hinata. Everything went off of said moment. Please bear with me as I try to develop this further. I do like where this is going. Thank you all, who are reading my story. It means alot! Read and Review, m'dears! Blessings! Oh! Happy Holidays as well!

Hinata knew she was dreaming. It was the only logical explanation as to why she was in her school and how her hair only reached her shoulders. In curiosity, she slowly began walking around through the hallways and the classrooms. It fascinated her how she was experiencing her freshman year of high school again, having glanced upon the date on a bulletin board.

An alarm sounded, signaling the end of a class period, and so ensued the rigmarole of a normal passing period. The hallway flooded with students as they went about their schedules. Hinata as able to notice that no one saw her, for this was a dream. A dream of her memories, that is. Heading toward her locker, she gasped, suddenly recognized the scene her mind chose to start with.

_Groaning as she weaved through the multitude of students going about their business, Hinata Hyuuga had a lot on her mind. Once again, her day began with the vindictive critique from her father over being a disappointing heir to the family franchise, Hyuuga Incomporated. Her family, for generations, has been running one of the leading production companies in Japan. The product would change, depending on what brands the company chose. _

_After a period of time of being consistently being told what a failure you are to your family, it starts to affect your entire life, which was the case in Hinata's. Her self esteem decreased daily, which bled into her the rest of her life. Her bashful personality did give some obstacles for others when making friends with her, and her lack of self-esteem created more awkward encounters. Hinata tended not to go looking for friendships, for that reason. It's been that way ever since her mother died, when she was at a very young age. Her mother and father had been driving home from a company banquet when they made a wrong turn, landing them on an unblocked construction site, which had just pulled up the road. Unable to control the car, it swerved into a tree and Hinata's mother was killed upon impact. Her father had been severely injured, even through he's healed over, the incident was something he was never able to recover from._

_Consumed in her thoughts of her mother and the approaching anniversary of her death, Hinata didn't notice the puddle of dirty, soapy water that a mop had left on the ground in front of her. She didn't have time to react before her books were flying through the air and her backside began to feel wet and cold from the impact. All she could do as she came to her senses was blink as everything came back into focus_

'_That's strange,' she thought, 'the ceiling's never been such a rich shade of blue...' Her thoughts faded away as she realized that she was staring into someone's eyes. Hinata's breath caught and her eyes widened._

_A deep, smooth male voice flowed into her ears. 'Are you alright?'_

_Unable to speak as a rosy blush spread across her features, Hinata slowly nodded up to the mysterious blue-eyed man. She heard a soft chuckle before she was scooped up and set upon her feet. Closing her eyes as she adjusted to the change in position, she felt a hand upon her forehead._

'_I don't believe you're alright. That was one hell of a slip. I'm taking you to the nurse's office.' _

_Hinata had just opened her eyes as she was slowly led down the hall, toward the said location. She finally looked at her rescuer, noticing the peculiar, yet attractive blonde color of his hair._

'_I-i...' Hinata couldn't express anything more when she glanced at their connected hands. She was holding hands with a guy._

_Her._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_A guy._

_Holding hands._

_Considering her lack of relations with others, this was a milestone she never thought she'd reach. It hit her like a blizzard wind. Her sense of feeling drained from her body as well as consciousness._

_The last thing she remembered, before her world went black, was the orange shirt with a strange leaf design and that velvety voice calling to her._


End file.
